Silandune's Tale
by Silandune
Summary: This is the story of the young elf Silandune. She was born in the Undying Lands but is not really happy there. So she follows the Noldorin to Middle-earth where she finds more than just a new life.


_This is a story I wrote in ages ago. The original is in German (I am from Germany) and now I try to translate it... wish me luck!! xD _

**CHAPTER ONE - THE SMITH'S DAUGHTER**

The Lands were far. The grass was in brilliant green, white flower were widely spread and swayed back and forth as if they were dancing. A small silvery creek wound its way through meadows and the trees of a small wood. In the highest of them sat birds of all colors, happily singing their songs. Everything was quiet, peaceful and friendly. It was like paradise. One could think in this blessed realm, for that is exactly what the Lands of Aman were; there could never be gloom or sorrow. But that was not the case.

In a small clearing, surrounded by bushes and smaller trees there sat a girl crying. Her eyes were red because of all those tears and her sight clouded. "Just why do all the other children tease me", the little one thought. "Why should I be worth less only because my parents are of lesser rank?" The elf child was desperate. Her name was Silandune and she was the daughter of the smith Tanocam. However, seldom she heard her name since everyone just called her "the smith's daughter".

Even so her father was not a man of lesser house. Tanocam was the cousin of Olwe, the high Teleri Lord of Alqualonde and so was her mother an elf of distinction. Arien she was called and she was related to Earwen, who was wife with Finarfin. But Silandune's parents celebrated a silent and simple life. So they chose to live in the backcountry of Eldamar and were now far from the court and the business of noble houses. Tanocam worked as a common smith and his wife, together with their only daughter, kept the house. The little Silandune however was not at all content with her parent's decision. Though she was born in this life she knew of her origins and was proud of it. She was weary of children of other, apparently better, families ordering her around and making fun out of her. She lacked of nothing but she desired to live according to her own spirit.

She dried her tears and remained a little longer at the bank of the small creek that gurgled merrily. She sighed deeply and tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her left ear. Swiftly Silandune rose and rushed out of the small forest before she could change her mind. The sun already was about to set. Too long the elf had dwelled in her hideout. As quickly as possible her small feet carried her home.

The night had already fallen as she reached the town. Countless lanterns hang in the treetops, which girdled the walls or occasionally lined the streets. The guards greeted her friendly. "Welcome back, Smith's Daughter! You are still out so late?" Of course they did not intend to be mean but for Silandune their words seemed taunting and cruel. How could they dare to call her by this horrible title? So she did not bother answering and hurried up the stairs to the town, not even once glancing at the tall guard elves.

Almost at the end of the line of houses she found hers. Silently she slipped through the door, passed the spacious living room and vanished into her room. Her mother had taken notice how the girl sneaked through the rooms. It was not the first time that she returned to such a late hour, but Arien was worried about her only child. She knocked her chamber's door and entered. "Well, what have you been doing all day? Was it really necessary that you stayed out for so long?" Her voice sounded serene but it seemed not the right way to cheer Silandune up. The elf girl just glared at her mother for a second before she turned her attention back to the scrolls, which were lying on the bed before her. Silandune was very eager to learn and had learned how to write and read in a quite early age. Saddened Arien shrugged her shoulders and left the room.

Again the little one was close to tears. What was she supposed to do? She loved her mother but she did not want to and could not live like that and what her parents have done to her was just unforgivable.


End file.
